casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Styra Khai
Styra Klal Khai was born in 17 ABY on Aincrad Space Station, above Earth. She is the daughter of Lyla Klal and Savara Rein. During her time at Shelter with the rest of the Jedi Younglings, Styra became lonely as most Younglings were wary of her due to her status as the daughter of a former Sith. Due to this, her only real friends in the Jedi Order at the time were Valin and Jysella Horn, who actively stood up for her when no one else would. Most Younglings had side-effects from being so close to Abeloth during the Yuuzhan Vong war, and Styra was no different. However, she initially had a different side-effect to the others. She became able to project a second presence of herself in the Force who only she could see or hear. This second version of her usually took on the appearance and personality of her 9-year-old self from around the same time she was at Shelter, though could also appear as her 16-year-old self if she so desired. Eventually, she discovered that this was actually her Semblance, a special type of unique power that people from the planet of Remnant have, since she is the daughter of Lyla Klal, who originally came from Remnant as Kurome Beranil. Styra usually called her Second Presence 'Imou,' as a reference to the Asuman/Japanese word 'Imouto,' meaning Younger Sister. Imou on the other hand refers to Styra simply as 'Big Sis.' Anyone who witnessed her talking to her child-self would usually assume she was insane, so she didn't often interact with her younger self while around people. Few people, such as Stella Khai, had the power to see Styra's other-self and as such, Styra was completely comfortable using her ability around Stella. The cause for Stella being able to see young Styra is due to her eye flame, however she is unaware of this. Through further training, Styra was able to make her Second Presence more prominent and seen by others, confirming the idea that this is her Semblance. After leaving Shelter at the age of 10, Styra was taken out of the Jedi Order by her mother and began training in Arendelle as a Sleeping Knight. She spent her high school life at Arendelle High. However, Styra went through a phase of being a typical rebellious teen and was known by a few as a high school bully. This rebellious activity continued for a few years despite her mother's attempts to stop her. Styra also started to enjoy singing as an innocent side-hobby. Eventually, she graduated from school and focused full-time on becoming a Sleeping Knight. Now catching the attention of the rest of the Knights with her personality, Stella Khai personally took Styra as an apprentice to teach her what she needed. This was when Stella found out about Styra's power of Second Presence. Styra's rebellious nature only fixed during her time on Remnant in 41 ABY after her first time killing a human. Appearances * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode VIII: The Last Haven (First Appearance) ** Sister Knights Episode IX: The Rise Of The Sleeping Knights (Mentioned Only) ** Sister Knights Episode X: Into The Unknown Category:Character Category:SH